everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunted (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The satellite tracks the helicopter carrying the SAS team and Nikolai flying over Western Russia heading west towards Hamburg, Germany. Gaz: We've got Nikolai! We're taking him to the safehouse in Hamburg! E.T.A., Oh-seven hundred hours! Out! Somewhere in the Komi Republic, Western Russia The helicopter is traveling across the countryside when suddenly the missile lock alert begins sounding and a Stinger missile begins to close in. Price: What the bloody hell is that?! Incoming missile! Hang on! The helicopter is hit and begins to spin towards the ground. Pilot: Mayday! This is Hammer 6-4! We're going down! I repeat, we are going down 2 miles south of Wake 45... The helicopter crashes. Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish comes to having been thrown away from the chopper in the crash. Captain Price sees him and sprints over, helping him up. Price: You're still in one piece. Get up. Come on, we need to get moving before the search parties get here. Price and Soap run back to the survivors. Soap pulls out his M1911. The player can grab and switch between a G36C, an M4A1, and an MP5 at the wreck. Price: Casualty report. Gaz: Paulsen and both pilots are dead, Sir. Price: Bugger. All right, the extraction point's not far from here. Let's move out. Price, Gaz, Soap and Nikolai begin to make their way towards the extraction point. Baseplate: Bravo Six, this is Baseplate. AC-130 Gunship support is on the way, but it will take some time before they will be in a position to assist, over. Price: Copy. Bravo Six, out. Gaz: An AC-130, eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while. They group up with a scout watching out for vehicles from behind a fence by the highway. SAS: Sir, vehicles coming from the north. Price: Get under that bridge - move it. They sprint to take cover under the bridge as a convoy speeds past. A helicopter with a search beam also arrives and flies overhead to scout the crash site. Price: Alright, let's move. They come across the back door of an old wooden garage. Russian voices can be heard from the other side of the building. Price: Hold up. We've got company. Price silently opens the door. The room is clear but looks out onto a farmyard. A group of Ultranationalists asks a farmer where the crash survivors are. One of them becomes aggressive on him. '' '''Ultranationalist: 'Это место как свалка. (This place is a dump.)' '*laugh* Farmer: 'Что здесь происходит? Что тебе надо? (What's going on here? What do you want?) '''Ultranationalist: 'Не надо прикидываться дурачком. Мы знаем, что вы их где-то прячете. (Do not pretend to be a fool. We know that you have them somewhere hiding.) 'Farmer: 'Прячем? Кого? (Hiding? Who?) 'Ultranationalist: 'Там у вас британские солдаты? (There you have British soldiers?) 'Farmer: 'Британцы? (British?) 'Ultranationalist: '*spittle* Вы напрасно тратите моё время. (You're wasting my time.) '''Price: Alright, let's top these bastards before the kill the poor man. They fire on them on Price's command. Gaz: Area clear. Price: All right. Let's keep moving. As they make their way through a field of long grass, the helicopter returns. Price: Spotlight. Hit the deck. They go prone using the grass for cover. Price: Stay down... Stay - Down. The heli's moving away. Let's go. As they sprint towards a wooden house at the far end of the field they are spotted by an enemy patrol who open fire. Gaz: Contact, six o'clock. Price: Return fire. The helicopter returns and enemy reinforcements begin rappelling down at the opposite end of the field. Price: Gaz, we'll hold them off! Get that basement door open now! Gaz: I'm on it! The shootout continues while Gaz works on the door. Gaz: The door's open, Sir. Price: Get in the house! Go, go! They barricade the door behind them. Price: Soap! Take point and scout ahead for an exit. Soap and Gaz head through the house towards the exit when a group of enemies throw a flashbang and storm the back door. Gaz: Flashbang! They continue to fight through the house and proceed into another deserted farmyard. SAS: It's too quiet...where the hell did they go? Gaz: They're probably regrouping. Trying to cut us off somewhere up ahead. Price: Stay sharp. They fight their way through the courtyard of the farm. (The player faces dogs for the first time in the entire Call of Duty series.) Gaz: Hold on - the helicopter's back. Price: It looks like they don't know where we are. Let's keep it that way. The helicopter moves away and Price gets the gate from the courtyard open. Price: Alright let's press on. Move. They make their way down a shallow riverbed. Price: Hold up, sentries on the bridge up ahead. Stay out of the spotlight. The enemy vehicles roll past. Price: Let's move, but stay low. They sneak through a field using haystacks and the darkness as cover to try and avoid the enemies patrolling the field with flashlights. Suddenly... Ultranationalist: (Russian!) Gaz: We're compromised! Open fire! Price: Watch out for the helicopter! They fight their way through a complex of greenhouses. Price: That helicopter's making another pass. Find some overhead cover! They fight their way into a barn at the end of the complex. Gaz: Captain Price! We've got Stinger missiles in the barn! Price: Soap! Grab a Stinger and take out that chopper. Move! Soap grabs a Stinger and fires a missile. The helicopter avoids it by popping flares. Gaz: Bloody hell, he's popping flares! This won't be easy! Soap, grab another Stinger and fire again! Let's put him to the test! Soap grabs another Stinger and fires, this time scoring a direct hit. The helicopter begins spinning before crashing into the ground. Gaz: Bloody nice shooting there, Soap! Price: Good work, Soap. Everyone on me. Let's move out. After leaving the barn, they approach a main road where a large convoy of trucks and BMPs are unloading troops. Baseplate: Bravo Six, be advised, that AC-130 is entering your airspace at this time. Out. AC-130 FCO: Bravo Six, this is Warhammer standing by. Heard you could use some help down there. Call the shot. Price: Warhammer, fire mission, danger close. Enemy armour and infantry. 100 metres to the southwest of our location. Over. AC-130 FCO: Copy. Comin' down. Cannon fire can be seen raining down from the sky, obliterating the convoy. Gaz: That is bloody outrageous, mate! AC-130 FCO: Bravo Six, we'll cover you all the way to the way to the extraction zone. You'd better get movin'. Price: Roger that, Warhammer. We're moving now. Out. (To the squad) Come on, let's go! They continue on through Western Russia and make their way to the extraction zone.